


Tiny Stepping Stone

by Estirose



Category: Slime Rancher (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Beatrix is making her life slightly easier.(Small spoilers for mid-late game. Written for Fandomweekly challenge #061, shortcut.)
Kudos: 9





	Tiny Stepping Stone

Beatrix laid the second half of her new teleporter set in the hallway of the gate. It seemed to think for a moment, and then the glow of a teleportation spot sprung up reassuringly. This would make her trips to the Glass Desert so much easier.

Even with the small shortcut she'd had before - the teleporter from her ranch to just across from the Moss Blanket - it seemed like it took forever to get to where she was. And any misstep along the way into the Slime Ocean would leave her knocked out and she'd have to face hungry slimes when she got home. She didn't want to suddenly have to fight off angry Hunters or Sabers ever again.

Yes, this would make her errands to this part of the Far, Far Range so much more pleasant. She'd have time to take care of her slimes, time to make money off their plorts, time to become closer friends with her neighbors by helping them out. It was so worth it.

She checked her backpack, took a deep breath, and took the teleporter home.


End file.
